


Deluge

by tokii



Series: 壊れた方 [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokii/pseuds/tokii
Series: 壊れた方 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542805





	Deluge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophisthoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisthoe/gifts).

Deluge

Splashing, flowing, leaking

Over my fingertips, spilling at my feet

Spirit bleeding

Joy fleeting

fleeing

falling

into the impassive drain, reverberating through

the dank cavity

Abandoned, spectating the bursting of my own soul

Scraping, scooping, screaming at the sorrow puddling

Trembling beneath the torrent

Drowning amidst the deluge

Spirit flopping, thrashing, sinking

I’m clutching, clawing, pleading

Joy leaking

All fleeting


End file.
